fists full of glitter
by a warrior queen
Summary: Just one of those lazy days. —Ino, Sasuke.


For **Renee**.

That's the last of it, for now, since I'm still missing six fics to write omfg. I hope you guys had a nice holiday!

**fists full of glitter**

Ino groaned, slumping down in her seat and rolling her eyes skywards.

"Come _on_, sparkles, could you be any slower?!"

Sasuke glowered as he walked out of his room and casually took his time to get to the living room, dropping down on the loveseat, next to her, and snatching the bottle of beer she offered him. "I've told you to stop calling me that. It doesn't even make any sense."

"Of course it does," she said, shifting around and flipping her long blond hair and making sure she was at an angle so some of her thick ponytail would whip at Sasuke's face. "You're like a vampire; have you ever heard of Twilight? Thirteen year olds obsess over it but Edward—the vampire—is such a wuss. He sparkles under the sun."

"I'm not a vampire," Sasuke groaned, running one of his hands down the length of his face. "And I'm not a wuss."

"Girls obsess over you," Ino took note, sparing him a glance before returning her attention to the box of pizza sitting on the coffee table. "Like thirteen year olds."

"That is so fucking gross—would you just search for a fucking movie, your conversations make me sick."

Ino laughed, grabbing the PS3's remote and casually searching around Netflix for a good movie to watch. Sasuke was her housemate and had been for a year and a half, now. Ino adored him and it wasn't because he was very nice to look at (wow, running into him when he got out of the shower was _still_ the best surprise that had ever happened to her) but more because their dynamics built up an awesome friendship.

And it was so cool that they had Movie Wednesday; they'd order pizza and get some other junk food and beer and watch movies until they fell asleep on the couch and when they'd wake up and she was leaning her head against his arm, Sasuke'd shove her off.

Best friendship ever, if you asked Ino.

This week, it was her turn to choose something to watch and she was debating whether or not to choose something girly to torture him or something scary or action packed or… There was just a lot to choose from, okay?!

"You know the girl that moved in a floor up about a week ago? Red hair, red eyes, killer legs?"

Sasuke grunted, taking a swig of his beer and plucking a piece of pepperoni in his mouth. Ino swatted at his hand, glaring at him with her gray-blue eyes because _no_ you can't fucking eat the food until the movie started playing okay?! She rolled her eyes and turned back to her task, crossing a leg over the other.

"Okay, yeah, what about her?" he drawled, doing that thing boys did where they grabbed at their goods like if fixing them or something like that. Whatever it was it was always arousing to watch but kinda disturbing when your best friend did it.

"She wants to hang out," Ino said, reading the descriptions to The Possession and deciding it wasn't worth losing three nights of sleep.

"…Okay…"

"I think she knows you're my flatmate," she continued, ignoring Sasuke's I-really-don't-care tone. "I think she has the hots for you and wants to befriend me to get to you. God, this is so high school, man."

Sasuke snorted, "Don't be stupid, Ino. Maybe she just wants to be friends or something, I don't know. Girls are weird as fuck."

"You're just saying that because you-know-who hasn't called you in three days."

"Fuck you."

Ino shifted in her seat again, throwing her legs over Sasuke's lap and hugging one of the throw pillows close to her. "So you think she wants to," she whistled here, "with me?"

"I don't care," Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. "Since when do you even think about this, you're always trying to leech yourself on people."

"I think she's really pretty," Ino huffed, her cheeks growing hot.

"I don't care," he drawled, again. "Choose something already."

Ino rolled her eyes, grabbing her bottle of beer and clicking on Reservoir Dogs. Sasuke reached for the pizza box, setting it on her legs; he grabbed slice for himself and handed her a slice of her own. They both got comfortable, watching as the movie began.

"She asked me what your name was," he said as he chewed.

Ino felt tingles, throwing him a piece of pepperoni and saying, "Watch the movie, sparkles."

Best friendship ever.


End file.
